Entre les lignes
by Clewilan
Summary: Parler en language codé en deviendrait une habitude, à force.


_FullMetal Alchemist appartient corps, âme et esprit à Hiromu Arakawa. (Le chapitre 90 sort bientôt, nyaha, même si ceci a lieu après l'anime et avant le film :D)_

_Les dix mots que j'ai reçu sont d'Hayaaateuh, à savoir : _gare - mouette - écharpe - chambre - frôler - balcon - casserole - porte-monnaie - peluche - avouer. _En espérant que cela vous plaise, votre dévouée Clewilan :)

* * *

_

Il arriva à la gare plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait marché trop rapidement - peut-être pouvait-on qualifier son départ de fuite, en y réfléchissant... Le désormais caporal eut un sourire sans joie en songeant à ce qu'il laissait à Central.

Ses rêves, entre autres.

Son train ne partant donc pas tout de suite, il observa une dernière fois la ville qu'il quittait. Profitant du soleil qui s'installait, une femme étendait du linge sur son balcon, bientôt rejointe par un homme qui lui enlaça la taille; on négociait avec humour mais fermeté les prix dans le commerce voisin; deux femmes discutaient depuis sans doute longtemps; un enfant tentait de convaincre son père de lui acheter la peluche dans la vitrine de ce magasin de jouets.

Dans le ciel d'un bleu éclatant, une mouette tournait en rond, loin de la mer et ainsi totalement égarée. Elle finit néanmoins par trouver sa direction - Roy la suivit du regard en espérant faire de même.

On annonça son train. Il était temps de partir.

* * *

Assise sur le carrelage de la cuisine, elle fixait sans la voir la casserole qui contenait encore le début de repas qu'elle avait commencé.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il l'avait quittée en la remerciant pour lui avoir offert une chambre malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, une demi-heure qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait de travers.

La nuit dernière, sans doute.

Elle frissonna en refusant de s'avouer qu'elle se cherchait des excuses: peut-être que leur relation ces dernières années n'avait été qu'une erreur....

La jeune femme se noya dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elle sursaute en sentant du tissu frôler son épaule nue. Hayate s'était collé à sa maîtresse, la sentant triste, avec dans sa gueule cette chose qui ne portait pas l'odeur de Riza : l'écharpe que Roy avait oubliée en partant.

Elle eut un sourire sans joie en la récupérant, sachant que le colonel - _non, plus maintenant _- en aurait plus que besoin, dans son exil.

De sa fenêtre, elle vit un oiseau marin voler vers là où il aurait dû être. Riza allait faire de même.

Elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive, elle serait toujours derrière lui.

* * *

Le train était plutôt rempli mais Roy se doutait que plus on monterait vers le Nord, plus il se viderait. Il avait trouvé une place de la fenêtre, pour le reste, son entourage l'intéressait peu. Même s'il avait fait peur à une petite fille (le "bandeau de pirate", a priori) ou si on croyait le reconnaître.

A vrai dire, il n'espérait voir qu'un seul visage, mais Roy était parfaitement conscient qu'il l'avait quittée de façon à ce qu'elle ne cherche pas à le suivre - on pouvait même dire qu'il l'avait laissée tomber.

Et pourtant, pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle -

Roy soupira, baissant les yeux (_oh l'ironie_) pour ranger son argent dans son porte-monnaie. Il était loin le temps où il était privilégié... Le caporal secoua la tête avant de reporter son attention sur le quai qu'ils allaient laisser d'ici quelques minutes.

Et son regard s'arrêta sur les yeux d'or qui le fixaient avec une intensité incroyable.

Le dialogue muet qu'ils échangèrent ne dura qu'un instant et leur suffit à tous les deux.

Néanmoins la vitre était ouverte.

- Vous avez oublié ça.

_Vous me laissez, après toutes ces années._

- Je suis désolé.

_Ne m'en veux pas, pour nous deux il faut que je parte._

- Je commence à être habituée...

_De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix..._

- Je vous revaudrai ça.

_Je reviendrai. Quoi qu'il arrive._

- J'y compte bien.

_Tu as intérêt, s'il le faut je viendrai te chercher._

Roy récupère son écharpe avec un vrai sourire, cette fois, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de le lui renvoyer.

Il a de la chance de vivre avec une femme comme elle. Elle pense la même chose que lui.

C'est pourquoi ils le disent ensemble, quand le train démarre.

- Merci.

_Je t'aime._


End file.
